Avatar Book 4: Revenge of the soul eater
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: A dark entity escaped his eternal prison and he is after one of the people who imprisoned him The Avatar. My First story. R&R COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: this is my first story)

**Chapter 1 ( I don't own avatar the last airbender)**

Darkness.

He is in utter darkness.

All he can feel is hunger, hate, and a thirst for revenge against those who imprisoned him in his forsaken prison. He can only hear silence.

He hated the one who imprisoned him more than the others, the Avatar.

Time passed and he sensed that it was the winter solstice meaning he can draw power from the spirit world and he loosened his bindings and he is closer to being free.

He sensed that the avatar and other people were flying over the swamp he was imprisoned in with his bonds weakened a bit he used a little of his power make a tornado to make them land and trick them into freeing him from his infernal prison and once he escaped he would feast them. He used illusions to draw them closer to the center of the swamp were his trapped under an enormous tree and was feeding off of his energy one little bit at a time preventing him from escaping and making the swamp grow. The avatar and his friends met the locals and the people helped them get out of the swamp. He was furious that the avatar escaped and that he was still trapped in his prison cut off from the one thing he loves to feed on, Souls.

Time marched on and his hate and hunger did not die and he sensed an eclipse meaning he could still weaken his bindings considerably because from the time of the winter solstice he conserved energy and found a way of stopping the swamp from taking his energy.

Time still continued to pass on and he was close to freedom. One day he felt more power than he had since he was in was in his prison so he used his newfound energy and shattered his binding's that held him and escaped.

He raised the coffin that he was trapped and was buried in, with his power from underground and he climbed out of the coffin and found that he was standing in the swamp and he was wearing his white cloak and mask that disguised him. The mask was white and had a creepy smile etched into it and some eyeholes (A/N like ichigo's hallow mask but with a smile)

He looked up into the sky and saw what gave him the energy to escape and let out a little chuckle, Sozin's comet, a comet, which can give fire benders increased strength, gave him energy and will be the end of all life as they know it. He smoothed back his white hair and pulled his hood up and said "Time to go hunting" in a cold emotionless voice but he turned around and pointed at the coffin with his finger and a purple bolt of energy shot from his finger and obliterated it turning it to dust "_There now I can never be imprisoned again" _he thought smiling under his mask and turned and left the swamp searching for something to eat.

** End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 Feeding time

**Chapter 2**

He left the swamp and found a small village.

It was a dark night.

He followed a man into a dark alley from a distance and he removed his mask and attacked. He tackled the man and bit his neck and sucked his soul through his neck. As he did the man grew older and older rapidly and after he finished feeding the man all that was left of him was just his clothes and his bones.

He felt his power grow and his hunger lessened up a bit but he still hungers for more. He left the ally and continued eating souls of the entire village, people screaming and running, and a few earth bending soldiers tried to stop him but he just killed most of them and ate the souls of the survivors each one tasting very sweet to him. One asked him "what are you?" and he replied smiling, "My name is Zith, what's yours?" "H-Haru" he said before he ate his soul.

Meanwhile

Flying away from Ba Sing Se, Aang had a bad feeling. A feeling that something that something terrible is happening.

Zith finished feeding off of the person named Haru looked around the village but there was no one left, it was as quiet as a ghost town and all that was left was there bones and clothes. He saw a man running and he chased after the man and caught up to him with out any trouble. He grabbed him by the neck and the man begged saying "Don't kill me" "Give me a reason" said Zith, as he looked him in the eye from behind his mask. The man thought about it for a moment and said "I-I can help you". Zith was considering his words said "ok". The man said "really?" sounded taken back. Zith smiled and nodded and said, "You will stay and tell who ever passes by what happened here on this glorious night". The man smiled thinking he was let off the hook but Zith continued "But you must not tell anyone what I told you or else this will happen". Then without warning he grabbed the man's head with one and sucked out the man's youth and made him into an old man. "W-what did you do to me" he screamed and looking at his hands. " I took your youth as a warning to you if you or anyone else if they try to get the avatar to come after me they would be dead or worse, but by the time he would try to stop me, he would be of no consequence to me," he said coldly "Besides I think that is good look for you". Zith than turned and walked away and said "I'll be seeing you around Mr.?" and the man looked up from his hands and said "Long Feng".

**The end.**


	3. Chapter 3 A warning and an explanation

Chapter 3

A man named Lee was running through a dark forest trying to escape a monster that devoured his family. Panting and sweating he stopped in a clearing in the forest.

"_I think I lost him," _he thought to himself but he heard a rustling in some bushes but it turned out to be a rabbit. He heaved a big sigh but standing behind him was the monster that ate his family's souls. "

Well even though I gave you a head start you I got to admit that you run pretty fast, " Zith said in a board tone "but not fast enough". Then He leapt on to the man while Lee was screaming and Zith sucked his soul out of him turning Lee in to a lifeless skeleton.

After landing in a dark forest in the earth kingdom Aang was setting up camp when Avatar roku appeared before him.

"Roku what are you doing here?" asked Aang. Then Roku said, "I am here to warn you that there is a new enemy that you to face, one far more powerful and deadly then the fire lord"

Aang raised an eyebrow and asked "why" and Roku answered "Because if you don't all life as we know it would cease to exist". Aang's eyes widened "Really?" he asked "Who is it that I am supposed to fight?"

"He is an Ancient spirit who is very dangerous, he was banished from the spirit world to the mortal world for ruthlessly killing and devouring many of his fellow spirits" said Roku in a serious tone. "He devoured spirits?" asked Aang sounding surprised. Roku nodded gravely and continued

"After being banished he found a way to devour the souls of the living in the mortal world, then he fed upon many souls until the spirits and your predecessor intervened but his power was far beyond the avatar and he was one of the most powerful spirits in the spirit world"

"Then how was he defeated" asked Aang. "He was imprisoned in a coffin that was made of a rare material which is only found in the spirit world", answered Roku

"He was also bound by the combined power of the spirits so he couldn't use his power to escape and he was buried were the earth kingdom swamp is",

"wait he was buried in the swamp" asked Aang incredulously and Roku nodded again. "The swamp fed off of his power so if he did break his bonds he would not have enough power to escape, but before he was sealed up in the coffin he swore revenge against those who imprisoned him."

"Who did he swear revenge against?" asked Aang nervously Roku frowned and said, "those he did not slay in battle were the ones he swore vengeance against, they were, the ocean and the moon spirits, Koh the face stealer, the fire lord and his descendants and the avatar"

Aang thought about it for a moment "_Zuko and his family are targets, I am a target and the spirit world would be in danger", _ "What were to happen if he gets to the spirit world?" Aang asked.

Roku raised an eyebrow and said, "the results would be catastrophic, he would devour every spirit there and the mortal world would be affected like what happened at the North Pole", Aang remembered what happened when Admiral Zhao killed the moon spirit's mortal form and got rid of the moon.

Roku continued "The effects of what would happen if he would return to the spirit world would be far worse than that" "ok, anything else?" asked Aang.

Roku said "Just one last warning, be careful, your enemy is ruthless, he never sleeps, and he never stops hunting until he captures his pray, should he take your soul all is lost for man kind and his power will increase ten-fold", Aang looked at him and asked "how can he do that" "He partly draws strength from the souls he devours but not that much and lastly he is cunning and his power is beyond that of humans and spirits even in the avatar state, you would need a lot of luck"

"How would I find him?" asked Aang "I suspect he would find you but you must hurry I sense he is feasting on the souls of the living already" said Roku darkly and he disappeared as Aang eyes widened.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 an old face and skeletons

(A/N: I am not very good with writing and description's so I hope who ever reads this story enjoys it.)

(Avatar the last airbender belongs to nickelodeon)

Chapter 4

Zith sat on a tree stump in the same forest he was in when he was chasing some guy to eat his soul. He was sitting there thinking on how to exact revenge on the avatar, his friends and the spirits who imprisoned him. Zith than picked up a scent while he was sitting there and it was the avatar's smell. He then got up from the tree stump and followed it and he followed it to the village were he devoured Haru and Long Feng's youth and he thought of a plan and a new way of getting revenge on the avatar.

Aang landed outside of Haru's village and left appa and went into town to visit Haru but he saw and heard no one. He thought for a moment and remembered roku's warning about his new enemy beginning to feed off of the living and he ran to haru's house but found only three skeleton's with there clothes and he realized he was to late to warn them. He left the house and continued to search for people to see if that a person survived.

Then an old man came running at him screaming incoherently and waving his hands. He stopped and grabbed Aang by the shirt and screamed at him "Run, flea, save your self" and continued babbling incoherently with fear and panic in his eyes.

Aang looking confused asked him "What happened?" The man looked around, as if expecting someone to attack, trembling he answered "A monster attacked the town and he mercilessly attacked anyone and he bit the people and they turned into skeletons a few seconds later." He went on to explain that the monster looked like a man with a white cloak and was wearing a mask and that Haru and his father, along with a few earth bender's tried fighting him but he just laughed and killed them like they were nothing.

"He turned this place into a ghost town within two hours", the old man said sadly. Aang thinking that there was something familiar about the old man and asked him "What's your name?" and the man looked at him and said "Don't you remember me?" and Aang shook his head and the old man said, "My name is Long Feng". Aang was shocked to see that the old man was the former head of the Dai Li but he was younger when he last saw him.

Then Long Feng pointed behind Aang and screamed and ran away. Aang turned around and saw the skeletons of the people stood up and started to walk toward him with knives and swords. Aang used air bending to blow them away but it did not affect them and they just kept walking toward him and when they started swinging their weapons at him. He dodged them easily but they got faster and they ran at him but he jumped on to the roof of a house but they climbed up the house and kept attacking.

Long Feng was running when he saw that the lifeless skeletons got up and were after them with knives and swords. He hid inside a house and he looked out the window and saw the skeletons attacking Aang he felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned to see it was the man who took his youth and he paled when he saw the man just smiling reveling that his teeth were sharp like knives and he had fangs.

Aang used earth bending and it destroyed a few skeletons as well as a few houses and he knocked over a few skeletons by throwing a bolder but they reassembled themselves and got up like puppets on string. Then they stopped and looked on a roof and Aang looked and saw the guy Long Feng described as the guy who attacked the village. He saw that the man was holding Long Feng by the throat and he was trying to get away but he couldn't. The man in the white cloak looked at him and Aang saw he was wearing a mask and the man said happily "It's been a blast watching you fight the corpses of your deceased friends but I got a schedule to keep" and he put his hand on Long Fengs face and Long Feng was screaming and writhing and he became a skeleton. The man dropped the skeleton and he snapped his fingers and the skeleton rose from the ground and he gave the skeleton a knife and pointed to Aang and whispered "Kill him" and he turned around and said "well like i said, it was fun but I am going to the fire nation to have dinner with the fire lord" and he laughed coldly and disappeared in a flash of purple light.

**End of chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5 more dead people

(A/N: this chapter is slightly longer then the previous ones so enjoy)

(I don't own avatar the last airbender)

**Chapter 5**

Zith disappeared in a flash of violet light and then reappeared in a forest near a town in the earth kingdom, with ships trading with the fire nation. " Ok I was expecting to be in the fire nation but close enough," he said to himself as he walked toward the town to get on a ship heading to the fire nation.

Meanwhile

When the man in the cloak turned Long Feng into a skeleton and disappeared Aang eyes widened when he said that he was going to the fire nation to "have dinner" with the fire lord. Then Long Feng's skeleton, with great speed, leapt from roof to roof and he landed on the same roof as Aang and swung the knife and nearly slashed Aangs throat. Aang heard the skeletons groan and grumble something over and over as they all climbed the houses and onto the roof. As he listened closely he heard what they were grumbling,

"Must obey, Lord Zith". Aang saw Haru, his father and his mother's skeletons saying the same thing and their eyes were glowing violet.

Zith made it to the town and he was looking around for a boat and he stood on a dock looking out at the ocean and he looked up and saw the moon and he growled and shook his fist at the moon and yelled "I know that your watching me!" It was night and most of the people were asleep or were drunk out of their minds and if there were people at the dock they did not bother him because they would think that he was insane. Zith then growled "I am going to have my revenge on you, and everyone who imprisoned me, I swear it" still looking at the moon and shaking his fist at the moon he then turned around and continued to search for a boat and grumbling "I know she can hear me".

Aang was running away from the town and the skeletons, after pointing to a random direction and shouted, "Look what's that" and they all looked and he ran for it. He hopped on to Appa and they flew off toward the fire nation to warn Zuko about this new enemy.

Zith finally found a boat and was already was part way toward the fire nation. He found a boat and he took it from the owner while he was at tavern and he used his power to move faster and he still hungered for souls. He then thought of a plan to kill the fire lord and his family.

Aang was over the ocean already and was heading to the fire nation and was hoping that he would make it to Zuko first.

Zith reached a port in the fire nation, teleported a few miles outside of the capital and headed to a prison and that was a few miles form the capital and he just walked into the building without trouble and he was killing the guards with his hands or just bit them and he headed to a room that was in the deepest parts of the prison and it had two cells there.

Ozai was sitting in his cell angry that he lost the war, and lost his fire bending to the avatar. He heard crashing and screaming and all manner of noises coming from outside the room where him and Azula are being kept.

The noises grew louder and louder until they stopped and a man walked in and he was dressed in a white cloak and he was wearing hood that was covering most of his face and Ozai saw that he was smiling.

The man spoke in a cold yet cheery tone "Well, well, well what do I see it's the spitting image of one of my oldest enemies, he looks the same but his stench is different". He then walked through the bars of the cell as if they were made of mist and he picked up Azula and Ozai by the collar's of there prison uniform's and shoved them against the wall. Ozai asked him "who are you" and the man's smile just grew wider and wider."Why is it that no one recognizes me?"Zith thought. He answered with another question "Did your father or grandfather tell you a story about the fire lord and the avatar fighting a soul eating monster?" Ozai looked at him puzzled and he said,

"Yes the story was about my great, great, great grand father why?" the man leaned in and whispered in his ear saying, "the monster was me" and broke Azula's and Ozai's necks like twigs and he let out a small laugh and he dropped there bodies and he snapped his fingers and they rose and he said "Whom do you serve?" and they grunted "You " and they bowed to him and he chuckled and said "lets go visit the fire lord shall we?" and they walked out of the prison and toward the palace. They stopped outside the palace after taking out the guards Zith stopped and said, "I have a plan" but first we need reinforcements.

Aang landed outside of the palace and ran in and found Zuko sitting on his throne.

"Aang what's wrong?" asked Zuko seeing Aang sweating and panting from exhaustion. "Zuko we have a problem" said Aang "what is it" Zuko asked, "There is a new enemy that has escaped from his prison and is coming here to kill you".

"Wait who" asked Zuko. Then Aang went on to explain about an ancient soul devouring spirit that was imprisoned, has escaped and is going to kill the fire lord and his family, the avatar and a few other people. Zuko raised an eyebrow and said "that sounds like the monster in a story that my father told me years ago".

Then someone behind Aang said, "well I am flattered that someone remembers me" and they turned to see the man in the white cloak followed by Azula, Ozai and five men carrying weapons.

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6 fight and flight

**Chapter 6**

Aang and Zuko were standing in the throne room of the fire nation palace and they saw the man in the white cloak and he had Ozai and Azula as well as five different men brandishing swords and spears.

Zuko then asked "What's Azula and my father doing siding with a guy like him" and Aang looked and saw that they had an impassive look and there eyes faintly glowing violet.

Aang then said, "they are not siding with him of there own free will" and the man in the cloak than said happily "they are my new puppets" and he turned to Ozai and Azula and said playfully "go and play with the fire lord" and they both ran at Zuko. Then Ozai tried punching Zuko and Azula tried stabbing him but he dodged each attacks and then the man in the cloak looked to the other men and said, "Don't just stand there go and enjoy your selves" and they both ran and joined the fight.

He then turned to Aang and pointed his finger at him and a bolt of red energy erupted from his finger and it struck Aang and after the light cleared he was tied up in chains. He then walked over to Aang and chuckled and said," That was just to easy and by the way my name is Zith".

He then turned around and caught a knife just a few inches from his face, with his index finger and thumb, that was flying toward his head and he said sounding board "oh please you would have to do better than that".

Aang looked and saw Mai throwing more knives at him and he dodged some and caught a few. She ran at him throwing more knives.

Meanwhile Aang was struggling with the chains and he was watching Zuko used fire bending on a few of the men he was fighting and they got burned but they kept on attacking as if they were not burned. Then a bolt of lightning hit one of the men's head and exploded in a flash of blue light.

When the light died down the man's head was gone and he collapsed to the ground and they all looked at who threw it and Zith said, "uh, what the?" They saw that it was iroh . He then was shooting more lighting at Ozai and Azula and yelled, "Get the avatar out of here" at Zuko and Mai.

They just looked at him and he yelled "Now". He then ran at Zith and launched a fireball at him but Zith just took a step back and the fireball missed and he ran into a different room Zuko was going to chase after him but Iroh stopped him. Then Iroh, Mai, and Zuko carried Aang out of the palace.

Iroh, Zuko and Mai were already outside the palace and were carrying Aang to appa and they flew away from the capital. Then they heard a loud unearthly screech coming from the palace and they turned and looked and the whole building exploded in a flash of violet and emerald light and a loud **Boom!** They saw Zith running across rooftops of nearby buildings away from the palace. Meanwhile, when he ran into a different room, Zith teleported and was outside of the palace and he was smiling and he saw the avatar being carried out of the palace and he reached into his cloak and pulled out a playing card, Ace of spades, and he muttered something the card glowed dark green and he threw the card at Appa and the card got stuck on the tail

He then went back into the palace and just screamed at the top of his lungs and made the palace explode. When he was running from the palace he was thinking. "_I may have lost my new toy's but now I know were the avatar goes and I can follow, devour his soul and then when I am strong enough I will go back home and have my revenge against Koh but first I got business to attend to with… her." _ And he laughed as he kept running.

**End of Chapter 6.**

**(A/N: i am not very good with writing and this might be the last chapter i will upload maybe so review)**


	7. Chapter 7 nightmare of a dark future

Chapter 7

Zith was on the boat he stole and was heading back to the earth kingdom and he looked up to the starry night sky and he saw the moon and was enraged. To him the spirits were mocking him. They mocked him that he is trapped in the mortal world and could not return to the spirit world and could not get to them but he smirked at the fact that he is going to have the last laugh on them when they are all screaming and begging for death when he gets his hands on them. At that thought he just laughed an insane laugh.

Iroh, Mai, Zuko and Aang made camp in a forest clearing in the middle of a forest in the fire nation Iroh broke Aang free of the chains that he was tied up in. Iroh explained that he was going to visit Zuko but he heard that Azula and Ozai escaped prison and were seen heading to the fire nation palace and he arrived in time.

"Who was that man in the mask and cloak that was attacking you", asked Iroh and Aang explained that it was an ancient soul eating spirit hell bent on devouring the souls of the fire nation royal family and the avatar and he is going to take revenge on the spirits that helped imprisoned him and destroy the world. Iroh Mai and Zuko were surprised at what they have been told. Aang said that they should get Sokka, katara and everyone they know to help fight him. "I'm going to meditate and see if Roku might have some answers", said Aang and he meditated.

Meanwhile Zith stopped in the earth kingdom and he hid in a forest and he decided to visit _her _he hasn't seen her in so long. He sat down and crossed his legs and concentrated and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he was in the spirit world, but not wholly. He woke up to see that he was in a forest and he walked toward a large tree and under the tree was a cave. He started walking in to the cave. He heard a woman singing as he kept walking, the singing echoed through out the cave. He started to hear what she was singing.

"Hush little baby don't say a word mamma's going to buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing mamma's going to buy you a diamond ring" and when he got to a small room where he saw a women his age cradling something and was singing to it. She had white hair and gold eyes. Her leg was chained to a wall by a long chain but not long enough to reach the outside of the cave. When he walked into the room she stopped singing and she turned around and smiled really wide when she saw him. She looked happier than she did the last time he saw her. "Hello Lilly" he said," well if it isn't Zith", she said happily.

Aang was meditating and Roku appeared "hello Aang" "roku why did you not tell me that this new enemy can control people he kills" with that roku looked surprised by that and said "that is an ability I never knew he had ".

Then Aang went on to explain what happened and roku said, "I am afraid he has gotten enough power to enter the spirit world but luckily not wholly"

"What do you mean?" Aang asked and roku explained that he can go to the spirit world but he would be like a ghost and he wont be able to do devour anything unless he gain's enough strength and finds a way to the spirit world physically.

"You must stop him before the winter solstice because if you don't all of life as we know it will be over" said roku gravely. Then he disappeared and Iroh asked, "How bad is the situation?" and Aang said "Bad".

That night when Aang slept he dreamed that he was in Ba Sing Se and the city was on fire. The skies were black and people were running and screaming and being chased by large figures in black armor and skeletons with swords. He saw Zith ripping a Dai li agents heart out of his chest with his hands and let out an unearthly roar of delight.

The dreamed then changed to Zith fighting Koh in the spirit world and Aang saw that Yue and the ocean spirit on the ground in front of him bleeding with large bite marks on them and he looked up and saw that Zith grabbed one of koh's legs and tore it off and slammed him to the side of the tree where koh lived and Zith was laughing insanely.

The dream changed again to Zith and a woman, who Aang have never seen before, dancing gracefully together in the earth kingdom palace were at their feet were the bodies of Dai li agents, soldiers from the earth kingdom and fire nation, and Aangs friends. Zith and the woman were humming something together as they danced and everything faded to darkness and Aang fell through a void of darkness and he woke up.

Zith took off his mask and hood and smiled at Lilly and said "It's been a while" and she nodded and said "a few millennia to be precise" and she tried to hug him but she went through him and he sighed and said "I am almost there all I need to do is to find a way in to the spirit world and wait till the winter solstice and you will be free and my revenge complete".

He then asked, "Do you know of a way into the spirit world?" and she thought about his question for a few moments and said, "Do you know the story of how Koh stole the face of Avatar Kuruk's wife?" and Zith nodded and said "how can I forget I was there" "Koh dragged her down through the pond of the spirit oasis in the northern water tribe and into the spirit world and I heard Kuruk is still hunting for Koh to this very day" said Lilly. With that he smiled and said, "Just a few months to go and we shall feast" and he looked at the chain and said, "its been a long time since you were imprisoned here" and she replied sadly "yes but now that you are free there is hope" after a few minutes of talking he left the cave and returned to the mortal world.

Aang, Zuko, Iroh and Mai traveled to kyoshi island and met up with Katar and Sokka but what they did not notice was a man on a boat, wearing a black cloak and had a sword, was following them and hoping to stop his brother from doing something terrible. _"Soon boy, soon" _he thought.

**End of chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 8 a history lesson

(A/N: thanks for the reviews. Now on with the story)

Chapter 8

Zith opened his eyes and he was back in the mortal world and he stood up and he stretched from hours of sitting. It was night already and the moon was full. Zith decided to go and find the avatar. He muttered something and he felt the card emitting energy from a distant location he also sensed soul he was familiar with but he could not tell who it was. He then walked out of the forest and he was standing on a cliff and he walked off the cliff and was floating in the air and he was flying towards Kyoshi Island.

Aang, Sokka, Katara, Iroh, Zuko and Mai went into a hut and they sat down and drank tea. Katara explained that she and Sokka heard people talk about a monster was eating people and had destroyed the fire nation palace.

"The one who destroyed the palace was a soul eating spirit out for revenge against the avatar" said a strange voice and they all looked and saw it was a man in a black cloak and he had a sword in his left hand.

"Who are you?" asked Aang and the man answered "Zak" the man walked in and sat down and he went on to explain the legend of zith and how he devoured other spirits, how he was banished from the spirit world and he fed off of mortals until the spirits, the avatar and the fire lord stopped him together in a devastating battle in the end a few more spirits were slain and how zith screamed revenge against the avatar, the spirits, and the fire lord.

"But mostly he swore revenge against koh and the avatar" Zak finished the story. Katara asked "Why Koh and the avatar?" Zak looked at her and said "Koh and Zith were the best of friends until the day Zith fought against the avatar, Koh betrayed him and fought against him, after the battle when he was imprisoned in the casket of eternity, he felt that his only friend had betrayed him after koh had been his friend for thousands of years and he swore that he will make him suffer".

Aang looked at him nervously and asked "why is he after me?" and Zak scratched his head and said, "the details are sketchy at best but from what I heard you killed his sister and imprisoned him and his wife". Then everyone looked at Zak in shock. Shocked at the fact that Aang, in a past life, killed Zith's sister and imprisoned his wife.

Zak continued saying "Zith cared for his sister a lot and she cared about him, she cared about him a lot that she tried to stop Zith during his first rampage and he didn't listn and during the fighting you sort of stabbed her in the gut while she was mortal, with that he went off the deep end and killed a lot more spirits during the battle".

Katara asked, "How do you know this?" Zak reached in to his cloak and pulled out a small brown book and said "I found this in the spirit library in a section marked "restricted" and I read a few more books similar to that one"

They looked at him and were shocked again that Zak had been to the spirit library they went to before it was swallowed up. Sokka asked him "how is it that you are alive and not stuffed and added to that owls collection?" "I was on good terms with him and I gave him something that was of great value", Zak said. They continued to talk about how Zith was destroying entire towns and eating souls. Aang explained Ziths powers that he saw and were shocked that he can control skeletons and dead bodies. Zak muttered something under his breath and he said, "That is just a small sample of the many terrible things he can do". Aang told them about his dream and Zak looked terrified and said, "describe the woman" and Aang said that he only saw that she wore black robes and had white hair and he did not see her face. Zak then muttered something else and he said that the dream showed what would happen if Zith is not stopped. Then he turned his head and looked out the window and said "He's here" and they all paled.

Zith was flying through the air and was moving fast toward Kyoshi Island and he saw land.

From an outside point of view he looked like a ghost. As he drew closer to the island he saw Aang and his friends and he smiled and said, "Looks like my targets have gathered together and trapped them selves " and he looked and saw a guy in a black cloak and the guy was the spirit that seemed familiar and he eyes widened and landed a few feet from the village and said "it can not be".

He walked toward the village but stopped because he hit an invisible wall surrounding the village and he thought, "_they are interfering again" _and he thought who was it that was protecting the village with there power and he looked up and saw the moon and just laughed and said "Your only delaying the inevitable, I may not be able to enter the village but my soldiers can". Aang, his friends, and the villagers looked at Zith thinking that he was insane but Zak paled at what Zith said and knew what he was doing. Zith reached into his cloak and pulled out three small black figurines and he put them on the ground and he whispered something and they glowed purple and they grew to the size of six feet. The figurines were wearing black armor and had large broad swords in their left hands and their eyes were glowing red, they looked like the figures from Aangs dream but their armor is different form the ones in his dream.

They turned and kneeled before Zith and said, "what is your bidding" and he pointed to Aang and said, "Kill him, and his friends then destroy the town but leave my brother for me" and was pointing at Zak when he said that, Aang looked at Zak and was surprised that he was Zith's brother.

They stood up and said, "it shall be done" and drew their swords and charged at Aang and his friends. Zak drew his sword and blocked one of the guy's and he slashed the armors head off and the armor collapsed to the ground and turned to ash. Aang and his friends attacked the other two armored men and were having trouble. Sokka was blocking the sword swipes with his sword and Zuko was using fire bending but the guy's in the armor did not seem affected and Zak cut off their heads and they both turned to ashes.

Zith looked bored and said, "Hmm I guess I underestimated you" he turned around and flew away from the island. Aang looked at Zak and asked him "where is he going?" Zak just sighed and said "he is going to eat more souls and gain more strength then he will return with an army of skeletons and attempt to kill you again" and they went inside the hut they were in and he said "the only ones who know how to beat him are the spirit at the spirit library, Zith himself and a women in a cave in the spirit world". Aang told Zak that the spirit library was buried under the desert and that the spirit would probably not help them because they used the knowledge in the library to stop the fire nation and he was furious.

Zak just shook his head and said, "you should not have done that, he rarely forgives anyone that uses his knowledge like that and would not let anyone use his library even if the situation was dire and Zith would never tell anyone on how to kill him so that leaves the women in the cave" They looked at Zak and asked that since he was Zith's brother wouldn't he know how to beat him but he shook his head again and said he did not know how to beat him. "So who is the woman in the cave?" asked Katara and Zak shook his head and said, "I don't know but I heard that she and Zith were once close" Zak continued to explain that Zith won't be able to set foot on Kyoshi Island but if he gains enough power or if he gathers an army of minions he would be able to kill every one on the island, so they would have to reach the spirit world before Zith returns with an army. "Aang should be able to reach the spirit world with my help" said Zak "But first we must rest", said Iroh sounding exhausted. Then they went in to the hut and slept.

**End of chapter 8.**

**(A/N: I suck at building up suspense and writing a story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Keep reviewing.)**


	9. Chapter 9 Conquest

Chapter 9

It had been a few days since Zith attacked Kyoshi Island. Zith returned a few times with a large number of skeletons but the skeletons were defeated.

He left again but he did not return for days. Zak was looking out on the beach and was saying to himself "something's not right".

While Zak was standing on the beach Aang was talking to Sokka about Zak. "We can't trust him", said Sokka "Why?" asked Aang. "Because he is the enemy's brother" said Sokka "So was Iroh" said someone behind them and they saw it was Zak. "Me and my brother did not have a good relationship, he always saw mankind as puppets, food, and dirt, while I didn't". Aang and Sokka looked at him and asked, "What are humans to you?" he replied bluntly "insects, but very interesting insects".

Zith was flying through clouds and was searching for something. He saw what he was searching for, the southern air temple. He landed and looked around and saw old fire nation armor and he thought to him self, "_So the air nomads are destroyed hmm I might be able to use this"._

He was walking around the temple and he snapped his fingers and the fire nation soldiers and air nomads' skeletons all stood up and he motioned them to follow him and they climbed down the mountain and marched on to a village close by while Zith was watching from the sky.

Aang, Sokka and Zak walked back to the village. Zak and Aang were in a hut by themselves and were meditating. They both opened their eyes and they were both in the spirit world. They saw that they were in a forest and Zak started walking and Aang followed him.

They walked for a few minuets and they stopped and saw a cave under some large trees. Zak turned to Aang and said "I got to warn you, the one in the cave, I heard that you are not to look into her eyes or make any remarks of how she looks" "Why?" Aang asked. Zak scratched his head replied," I heard she is sensitive of her looks and if you look in to her eyes you would be hypnotized and she would eat your soul" Aang said "Wait I thought Zith was the only soul eater" "That's what I thought when I heard about this cave but I have a sinking feeling that I know who is in the cave".

They started walking in to the cave they heard a woman's voice echoing of the walls of the cave. They reached a large open room in the cave and saw a woman sitting on a boulder in the center of the room. There were tree roots sticking out of the walls of the room and the only light came from a hole in the ceiling. The woman had white hair and gold eyes and was wearing a black robes. She looked at them and she smiled and Zak said in surprise "Lilly?" and she said happily "Zak". Aang looking confused asked "wait you two know each other?" Zak nodded and said "She is my sister in law" and Aang's eyes widened and said "wait she's.." but was interrupted by Zak and he said " Yes she is Zith's wife".

Zith sneezed _"Someone must be talking about me" _he thought but turned his attention to the burning wreckage that was once a peaceful and thriving village that was recovering from the war with the fire nation now its nothing but ashes. He was destroying villages and making more people into skeletons but he was sure to leave some survivors to tell of the attack, he flew off and he landed on top of a house. He was standing on the roof of a house of a village he is planning on destroying. People of the villages he destroyed were stumbling in the village and were telling people that an army of living skeletons destroyed their homes. He jumped off the roof in to an alley, and removed his mask and hood and his hair changed from white to black and his eyes from crimson to brown. His cloak changed into an earth kingdom peasant's attire and he walked out of the alley and he listened in on the people and they were talking about heading to Ba Sing Se or Omashu for safety and more people were showing up and were agreeing that they should go to a larger city where it would be safe. Zith smiled and walked back in to the ally and changed back to normal and he flew off thinking " _All according to plan"._

Meanwhile.

Aang was looking at Lily in surprise that she was the wife of a homicidal, soul-eating psychopath.

He than said, "I thought you would look like a horrible creature" and Zak looked at him and backed away. Then Lily said in an offended tone "oh would you prefer that I would look like this" after saying that she turned in to a large spider like creature. Her legs were replaced with the body of a large black spider which was as big as appa, her fingers became long razor sharp, metallic talons, her eyes became red and she had large sharp teeth. She was still chained to the wall and was snarling at Aang but he said stammering shaking his head "N-no I don't prefer that you would look like that" and she turned back to normal. Zak whispered to him "Told you not to say that".

She then sat down on the large bolder and said "So what can I help you with?" and Aang said, "we are looking for a way to stop Zith" and she shrugged and just said, "Imprison him" "That wont work, first he destroyed the coffin he was imprisoned in and second he is nearly impossible to catch" said Zak. She then put her finger to her lip thoughtfully and after a few minuets of thinking and she finally said, "Kill him" and Zak just says "he's immortal remember" and she just said sounding disappointed "oh yeah I forgot about that" then she snapped her fingers and said "Now I remember how you can kill him" and Zak and Aang asked "How?" and she said "I forgot but I know someone who remembers, the spirit at the spirit library".

Zith was staring at a canyon from the edge of a cliff. It was dark so no one was around.

He raised his hands and they glowed purple then they became enveloped in black and violet flames and he slammed his fist in to the ground.

Then thousands of large insect and other dangerous creatures were crawling toward him and they stopped when they were below were he was standing. He then muttered something and snapped his fingers and all of the creatures were under his control. He then led them out of the canyon and deep in to a forest and added the creatures to his army of skeletons. He then ordered them to follow him and they reached a large city.

He smiled and he turned and faced his army of skeletons, corpses, and all manner of dangerous creatures and said "anyone opposed to the idea of attacking this city raise your hands" and no one raised there hands and he said "good" and he turned around and he saw a man walking toward the city.

He went ahead with out the skeletons and he went up to the man and asked, "What city is this?" and the man answered "Omashu" and he killed the man and he returned to his army and pointed to Omashu and screamed, "Attack!" and all the creatures and corpses attacked the city. The skeletons and creatures from the canyon climbed the walls and overpowered the guards, the skeletons fought the city guards and the creatures all started to swarm through the sewers and over the walls.

Within a half hour the city was on fire and more than half of the population was converted to his army of darkness and the rest died trying to resist them. He let a few people escape. He was sitting on the throne in the throne room of the king of Omashu and was looking around the throne room and said "nice place but not as grand as I thought" and four large earth bender corpses dragged an old man to him who was cut up and beaten and he said "hello king bumi, any last words?" and the old man looked up at him and said "would you like some rock candy?" and Zith looked at him like he was crazy but he accepted the candy and Bumi handed the candy to him, Zith looked at him and said "you are a strange man" and he snapped his fingers and the corpses tied up Bumi and a few more corpses walked in with a basket and Zith stood up from the throne and drew a silver long sword from its scabbard he had on his belt beneath his cloak and sliced Bumi's head off and the head landed in the basket with a thud.

Zith sat down on the throne and he waved his hand and said airily "get the crazy mans body out of here and string it up so that every trespasser can see him but leave his head" and the guards dragged Bumis corpse off and tied the corpse to a wooden pole outside the city and had a sign nailed to his chest and it read "Omashu has fallen and it shall be the fate of mankind, long live Lord Zith!".

**End of chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10 to the library

**(A/N: avatar the last airbender belongs to nickelodeon)**

Chapter 10

After a few minutes of talking Zak told Aang to leave the cave while he and Lily talked. When Aang left Zak asked Lily "Did Zith come here?" and she smiled and just said wistfully "maybe" and Zak knew that Zith did.

"So what are we really looking for at the spirit library?" he asked and she sighed and said "A book that was donated to the library by someone who found Zith's weakness but shortly after the man donated the book Zith killed him, slaughtered his family, friends, and the place were he was born and lived and hid the book some where deep in the library" and Zak groaned because the library was vast and had thousands upon thousands of books and scrolls which would take literally an eternity to find. Zak left the cave, then him and Aang left the spirit world.

In the throne room of Omashu Zith sat on the throne bored and was thinking of his next move.

His first priority is to be rid of the book with his weakness and drive mankind to extinction and destroy the avatar. He picked up a bag that was on the side of the throne and pulled out Bumi's head and was playing with the head like a hand puppet.

He looked at the head and asked, "what do you think I should do?" and he answered in a high voice and moved Bumi's lips with his fingers "I think you should go get the book" and he looked at the head in surprise and said in fake surprise "The book?" and he made the head nod and he said "What if the avatar and my brother try to stop me?" and he leaned in closer to the head and listened and the head was whispering him something.

He nodded and said, "Yes they would be useful against them". He stood up from his throne and ordered his army of corpses to leave the city, move to another location and wait for his order and he flew off towards the spirit library in the desert with Bumi's head in tow.

"You want us to go where?" asked Sokka, almost screaming it, and Zak answered "the spirit library".

"Did you not hear us say that the owl tried to kill us" Sokka said "Yeah but if we don't go we would lose the only opportunity to stop my brother and save pretty much the entire world from eternal darkness from which there is no hope" Zak said.

He was annoyed that Sokka and every one else except him are willing to go to the Spirit library.

"Why are you not going to go?" he asked and Sokka said "Because the owl made it pretty clear that he would kill us if we set foot in his library again and also Kyoshi Island is safe from your brother" and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yes that is true but if we don't go now the only safe place on this planet would be this island and Zith will bring horrors that no one, not even the avatar, can stop" Zak noticed they were afraid of the spirit of knowledge. After a few minuets of trying to convince Aang and his friends to go the spirit library Zak gave up and growled "Fine I will go alone, bring back the book and try and stop Zith" and he flew off away from the island, the way Zith dose, and towards the library.

Zith was flying over the desert reading an old map he had on his person when he was imprisoned and was muttering to himself.

He was carrying Bumi's head in a bag that he kept attached to his belt in his cloak. He landed and kept reading the map. "According to the map I have the library should be right here" Zith said scratching his head. He was in the middle of nowhere and he looked around and saw sand, sand, and more sand.

Zith pulled out Bumi's head and said "Well what do you think" and he put the head near his ear and he nodded and said, "your right the library could be underground". Zith raised his hand to the sky and his hand glowed dark green and then the ground shook and slowly a tower rose from the sand. He than flew into the tower and down into the library, he saw thousands of bookcases with a lot of books orderly placed.

He whistled as he looked around and appreciated the architecture and whispered to the head in the bag "I don't like libraries that much but I got to say this place is as great as I remember it" and he turned to see the spirit of knowledge standing there and he waved and said sweetly "Its good to see you again my friend" and the giant owl just stared at him and said in a monotone voice "Yes its good to see you again Zith".

Zith walked over to the giant owl and pulled off his hood and took off his mask and asked, "Do I need to give you a bit of knowledge to roam free about your library?" and the owl just nodded and Zith sighed and reached into his cloak and pulled out a black book with silver writing on the cover and handed the book to the owl. Wan Shi Tong looked at the book and took a closer look and said with a bit of surprise in his voice "C-Can it be?" and Zith smiled and nodded and said "My first and only copy, the only copy in the world" and the spirit of knowledge took the book and said, "You may use the library, since you gave me such a rare and valuable piece to add to the library and you are a spirit, you may use the knowledge you find as you see fit".

As Wan Shi Tong then flew off to the lower levels of the library he said to Zith, "Give my regards to your brother" and Zith waved and replied "I will" and he walked off in search of the book.

Zak was mumbling to himself and was over the desert and he saw the tower in the desert and his heart sank because he knew that Zith is already in the library.

He flew in and landed then looked around. Wan Shi Tong flew up from the lower levels of the library and landed just a few feet from him. The spirit of knowledge looked at him and Zak pulled out the small brown book he had and a silver colored book with black writing on the cover.

"I am returning your book I borrowed and also giving you this book to use your library" Zak said handing the books to the owl. Then the owl nodded and flew off to the lower levels again. Zak pulled out a small pouch and pulled out some blue colored sand and threw it up into the air but the sand stayed floating in the air and the sand formed a small arrow pointing towards a hallway and he walked towards the hallway.

At the end of the hallway he entered a large room where he saw thousands of bookcases as far as his eye could see the ceiling was a dome, and he groaned and kept following the arrow, which was floating in front of him. After walking for a few minutes he stopped and saw the arrow spinning really fast and the arrow exploded and turned back into sand and Zak heard someone chuckling.

He turned to see whom it was but he could not see anyone and kept looking around and saw a man stepping out from behind a bookcase and saw the man looked like him. The man looked like him but was older looking and had a beard and was wearing a pinstriped suit and the man looked angry.

Zak eyes widened and he said "Dad?" His father said angrily "Your just like a bad dog who cant stop eating, you cant stop killing can't you?" and Zak took a step back as his father kept walking toward him. "Look what happened to your sister", he continued saying and Zak heard more chuckling and he saw Zith standing on top of a large bookcase and he turned to see his father no longer there.

Zith's fingers were long metallic claws and his hood was off and his mask was gone and was grinning ear to ear. "Well I guess its time to put this bad dog to sleep, for good!" Zith said smiling and he leapt off of the bookcase slashed at Zak with his claws.

**End of chapter 10**


	11. Authors note

Authors note

Hey reader's or reader.

I am going to put this story on hold for a while because I hit a bit of a writers block. I will continue this story then I am working on other stories that I have thought of doing for a while. Thanks for the reviews.

thank you.

Starknight2.0


	12. Update

Update

Dear reader or readers I will be continuing this story very, very soon but the best possible time I can upload the next chapter would be probably in a few days so keep an eye on this story so that you don't miss out. I am still in a bit of a dry spot but i will put up some shorter chapters. So to keep my readers happy here is a sneak peek at the next chapter.

Zith was chanting "_Arise my minions, Shake the earth from your flesh and bones, wiggle your toes, twist your fingers towards the sky, your master is here, arise! So says I!". _After Zith had said that the shaking stopped and all was silent for a few minuets and Sokka just started laughing and said "You did that for nothing" Zith just stood there smiling and pointed toward the large domed ceiling and they saw a thousand large skeletons crawling out of the ceiling like zombies crawling out of there graves.

Well I hope you enjoyed it because that's there is more on the way. Well thank you for such great reviews and I hope you enjoy reading my story. Thanks again.

StarKnight2.0


	13. Chapter 11 An Evil Teddy Bear

**(A/N: thanks for being patient, now on with the story)**

Chapter 11

Zith jumped off of the top of the bookcase and slashed at Zak with his claw-fingers, but Zak stepped aside quickly, drew his sword and slashed Zith's left arm off.

Zith screamed in pain and yelled "Not my arm" and Zak slashed off Zith's right arm and Zith was on the ground writhing in pain while black liquid was squirting from the wounds.

"Zak!" someone yelled from behind him. He turned around and saw Aang and his friends. Zak smiled and said, "you finally came, and I knew you would come but how did you get past the spirit of knowledge?" "We gave him Zuko's blue spirit mask and a wanted poster of him when he was the blue spirit" said Aang.

Zith was still on the ground rolling around, bleeding and muttering incoherent words. Sokka then said "I guess you disarmed him" and he was the only one laughing at his own joke then Zith stopped rolling around and smile showing his sharp fangs.

Zith started laughing and They all looked at him and he stood up and said "I admit that was a good joke, but now that we are all here I just want to say let the party begin" and his arms then re grew in a blink of an eye and Zak widened his eyes and said "I did not know he could do that". Zith than snapped his fingers, his eyes changed from red to gold and black and he said, "it was nice chasing you and devouring your loved ones but its time to finished what I started millennia ago" then he started speaking in a strange language and the entire library began to shake violently. Katara asked, "What is he doing?" "I think he is activating the guards he placed to protect the book" said Zak. Zak knew what Zith was chanting, he only caught parts of what Zith said but he knew what he said.

Zith was chanting "_Arise my minions, Shake the earth from your flesh and bones, wiggle your toes, twist your fingers towards the sky, your master is here, arise! So says I!". _After Zith had said that the shaking stopped and all was silent for a few minuets and Sokka just started laughing and said "You did that for nothing" Zith just stood there smiling and pointed toward the large domed ceiling and they saw a thousand large skeletons crawling out of the ceiling like zombies crawling out of there graves.

The skeletons were all seven feet tall and they had four arms, clothes from all of the four nations, and bits of rotting flesh and cartilage. They all crawled down and surrounded Zith with there backs to him and he said, "Its been fun kids but I got to go and wipe out all life in the mortal world and spirit world" and he snapped his fingers and the skeletons charged at them.

Iroh shot lightning at them and it struck one in the chest in it blasted a large hole but the skeletons kept charging at them. Mai threw knives at a few and they stuck in to their skulls but they kept moving and Aang used earth bending and sent a large boulder at the skeletons and it crushed a large number of them but one caught the boulder and dropped it on the ground.

Zak stepped in front of Aang and his friends and said "Find the book, Me, Zuko, Iroh and Mai will hold them off" Aang asked "how will I find the book?" Zak gave him a small leather pouch and in it had blue sand and he said "Throw the sand in the air and follow the arrow and hurry" and he ran at the skeletons and started hacking away at them while Aang, Katara, and Sokka went to search for the book.

Zith was walking past large bookcases that had books that looked dusty. He turned a corner and saw more bookcases.

He sighed and he put the bag on his belt to his ear without taking out the head and he listened and he said "well do you have any ideas" and he suddenly said "now I remember where the book is" and the he looked at the bag and said "yeah I know I forgot where it was hidden, ok I have been in a coffin for thousands of years so memories would tend to get a little sketchy"

he than ran past more bookcases and he stopped in front of a wall and he put his index finger to the wall and muttered something and a section of the wall dissolved and revealed a tunnel and he ran in to the tunnel. He continued on till he reached a large open room and in the center of the room was a pedestal and on the pedestal was a large blue book with silver writing on it.

The book was locked shut by a large rusted lock and latch. Zith picked up the book and said "Almost there" and he turned around went through the tunnel, carrying the book under his arm, and ended up back in the room he was in earlier. Zith was walking away until Aang, Katara, and Sokka stepped in font of him.

He said "Hey, you must be some good fighters to make it past my guards what do you want?" then Aang said, "Were going to stop you" and Zith just chuckled lightly and said, "Many have said that, but I'm still here so I guess its three on one huh?" and he snapped his fingers and Aang saw a shadow on the wall behind Zith moving toward them.

Zith laughed and said, "Meet one of my deadliest servants" and he stepped aside to revealed the figure behind him and he said "Mr. happy" and they looked down and saw a very cuddly looking teddy bear who was wearing overalls.

Sokka just laughed and said "Awww he is very cute little guy what's he going to do hug us to death?" and Zith pointed at Sokka and screamed "Attack my pet!" and in the blink of an eye the bear jumped and latched on to Sokka's face and proceeded to hit him in the head. Sokka was trying to get the bear off of his face but the bear was biting and punching his head, then the bear said in a demonic voice "My master and I shall swallow your soul". Zith turned and ran away laughing. Aang and Katara pulled the bear off of Sokka's head and Sokka threw his boomerang at Zith and knocked the book out of his hands and the book slid on the floor and stopped at Zuko's feet.

Sokka was still fighting the bear, which was inhumanly strong, the little stuffed bear picked up a bookcase and tried to smash Sokka with it but he managed to avoid it. Zuko picked up the book and Aang told everyone to get out of the library. Aang and his friends managed to get back to the way they came in and they started climbing the rope and Zak stayed. "What are you doing?" said Aang "You go, get to Kyoshi Island were its safe and get Lily to translate the book because it is written in an ancient text only she can translate" Zak replied. Then they saw all the skeletons coming towards them. "What about you?" asked Aang "I will hold Zith hear as long as I can" said Zak as he charged at the skeletons and sliced them to pieces. "But" said Aang "Go, get out of here" yelled Zak and all of the skeletons surrounded Zak and he said something and the entrance to the room they were in before caved in. Aang climbed up the rope and he got on appa and they flew away with the book and his friends.

Back in the library the large skeletons dragged Zak to Zith who was standing in the room where he hid the book.

Zith was talking to a bag about what to do with Zak. He finally said "well I cant suck out your soul, but I can do something much, much worse" and he put his finger on Zak's forehead and Zak was then engulfed in black flames and when the flames cleared Zak was just a small rag doll that can fit in the palm of his hand, then Zith put Zak in his pocket and he said to the bag "See I told you that my idea was better".

He then left the library and he went to a small earth kingdom village and he changed from his cloak to a suit and over coat, to not cause panic because word got around that a man in a white cloak was to be killed on sight, and he was having tea at a small shop while thinking of his next move. He over heard some people sitting at the table next to him

"… Yeah she's said to be the best earth bender to have ever lived and her parents fired us because we failed in returning her home, they are still offering the reward to anyone who can return her home but she is impossibly strong she is also said to be a good friend of the avatar" and Zith stood up and smoothed back his white hair and went over to the table and said nicely "I could not help but over hear about your trouble" and the two men looked up and said "yeah and?" and Zith sat down in the chair and said "well I would like you to hear the generous offer I am going to offer to you" the men looked at each other and then the large man said "Go on" and Zith then smiled and said "My offer is that I get you that kid and we return her to her parents for the reward" the two men looked skeptical and the man with the mustache said "what do you want in return?" and Zith said "Oh nothing, no money at all but I would require your assistance in apprehending this child, do we have a deal?" the two men looked at each other and whispered something then they both nodded and said "deal" and he asked "what is this child's name?" and the man with the mustache said "Toph Bei Fong" and Zith nodded and asked "what are your names?" and the large man introduced himself as Xin Fu and the man with the mustache introduced him self as Master Yu.

They later traveled to for a to another small village that was on the edge of a forest and they saw Toph training in a small clearing far from the village.

Master Yu and Xin Fu tried using earth bending on her but in the end she ends up trapping them both by using earth bending to put them part way underground. She proclaim that she was the best earth bender that ever lived and Zith walked out from behind a tree and said "Don't you want to see your mother and father again?" and she seemed a little hesitant and said "No" and Zith just said "I meant do you want to see them alive?" and she gotten angry that some guy was threatening to kill her parents and she threw a large boulder at the man and he just stood there and the rock hit him, but it did not seem to affected him at all.

He brushed off dust and bits of rocks off of his suit and he said wagging his finger "Tsk, tsk, tsk, bad girl, its not polite to throw rocks at people" and pointed at her and orange light shot out of his fingers and the light wrapped around her arms, legs and mouth and she dropped to the ground struggling to free her self but failed.

Zith freed Xin Fu and Master Yu and Zith told them to carry Toph home but Xin Fu and Master Yu did not move. "Anything wrong?" asked Zith with no concern in his voice and Master Yu said, "There is something odd about you" and Xin Fu nodded and he continued, "They say that there is a man that can do the same thing as you do but he killed entire villages and the city of Omashu and I think you are the one everyone is looking for" and Xin Fu said "If anyone can capture you, they would be rewarded greatly" and Zith just turned his back to them, laughed and said "My, people are sure quite cleaver these day's and also i sorta gave myself away" and he turned around and before Xin Fu or Master Yu could do anything Zith shot blue energy bolts from both his hands and the bolts struck the two men in their chests and they fell to the ground dead.

Zith continued as smoke came from his hands, "But also you people are very greedy" he picked up Toph from the ground, slung her over his shoulder and said, "Now time to visit some more friends of yours"

**End of Chapter 11**

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because the next few might be shorter…..maybe, thank you for the reviews and keep on reading.)**


	14. Chapter 12 ultimatum

Chapter 12

Aang and his friends made it back to Kyoshi Island in one piece. Aang took the book to the spirit world.

He went into the cave and gave Lilly the book and she looked at it. She opened the book and flipped through the pages. She looked at the last page of the book and pointed at the bottom of the page and said, "Well it says the only way to stop Zith permanently is to imprison him or to kill him, imprisonment is out of the question so you will have to kill him"

"How will I do that?" asked Aang and She looked at the book again, her eyes widened and she muttered "Its impossible, theres no way he can survive" and Aang asked "What?" and she sighed and said, "Well either I need better eyes or this says you would have to kill Zith in his true form" and Aang just looked confused and said "True form?" and Lilly just sighed and said "You see in the mortal world you see him in his mortal form, only its more powerful than most mortal forms, but his true form is just terrifying and it would be suicide to fight him in his true form" and Aang just stood there and she continued "you must stop him before or during the winter solstice if not… well just don't mess up"

She gave Aang the book and Aang asked "Why are you helping me?" and she just replied "Zith has gone insane with revenge, and if he isn't stopped, everyone including me will be dead by the end of the year, There is a portal in the North Pole that will open on the winter solstice and it will lead to the spirit world, make sure he dose not get there first".

Aang left the spirit world and made it back to Kyoshi Island only to find Zith standing outside the village with a human sized burlap bag.

Zith wore his cloak and he had a burlap bag at his foot. The bag was big enough to fit a human being and the bag was moving around. Zith kicked the bag really hard and growled "stop moving" and he called "Oh Aang, I believe I have something you might want" and Aang walked out of a hut and he said "what?" and he pulled out Toph from the bag and said "I'll give you your….. friend and you give me my book or I will break her legs and then give her to you in pieces"

**End of chapter 12**

**(A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little short but I hope you enjoyed it because there will be more.)**


	15. Chapter 13 Annihilation of Kyoshi island

Chapter 13

Zith threw toph to the ground and put his foot on her right leg, ready to break her leg by just stepping on it, and said sounding board "I'm waiting, what's your answer?" and Aang said "ok here's your book as long as toph is not harmed" and Aang tossed the book and it landed at Zith's feet.

Zith picked up the book and grabbed toph and he said "well a deal's a deal" and he grabbed toph's right arm and snapped it in half with a loud _snap_.

He cackled madly while she was screaming in pain and he threw her at Aang and the book exploded in a blue and emerald blaze of fire.

Aang caught toph and yelled in rage "I thought we had a deal that she would not be harmed" and Zith said still cackling at tophs pain, "I lied" Aang's eyes started to glow meaning he was in the avatar state.

Zith stopped laughing, he cracked his knuckles and said, "Now were talking, let's play".

Aang used Fire bending and sent a large fireball at Zith but he jumped out of the way and he pointed at Aang and shot blue bolts of electricity. Aang blocked the lightning with earth bending a large wall protecting him and Toph.

Katara and Zuko came running from the town and pulled toph away from the fight. Aang used water bending to put Zith in a large ball of water and Zith just sat in the ball and yawned he snapped and the water evaporated in a explosion of red light.

"Is that all you got Avatar? I am, quite frankly, disappointed" Zith said laughing. Aang used Air bending and sent him flying into a large boulder.

Zith stood up started clapping and said "Now that's the spirit" and Zith then hands started glowing crimson and violet and he shot bolts of red and purple energy at Aang. Meanwhile Katara and Zuko were evacuating the villagers and were watching Zith, and realized he is just toying with Aang. Katara asked Zuko "Should we help?" and Zuko shook his head and said, "We would only get in the way".

All of the villagers were evacuated and then Katara, Zuko, Iroh, Toph, Mai and Sokka flew toward from the island on Aappa to help Aang and they saw the island was engulfed in a blaze of crimson flames. The entire island was on fire and they saw someone flying away. They went back to the village and saw Aang chained to the statue of Kyoshi while the statue was on fire. The untied Aang and they left Kyoshi Island while it burned.

**End of Chapter 13**


	16. Chapter 14 Beginning of the end

Chapter 14

It was two months since Zith turned Kyoshi Island into ashes.

Aang and his friends ended up fleeing to Zuko's house on Ember Island. The winter solstice was only a month away and Zith's next target will be the northern water tribe.

Aang was training outside of the house, he was angry with himself that he was not strong enough to stop Zith at Kyoshi Island.

There were news that there were a rising number of dead and missing people from the earth kingdom and fire nation.

"This can only mean one thing" said Iroh while they were having dinner, they all looked at him and he said "Zith is building a large enough army to overrun the northern water tribe's defenses" and they all decided to train and head to the north pole with the order of the white lotus.

A few weeks later they decided to watch a play done by the Ember Island players to calm themselves and relax before heading to the North Pole.

They sat down next to a man who had black hair, green eyes and pale skin. He wore black robes.

The man was strange, he was muttering to a bag that was next to him so they decided to sit a few seats away except Iroh was the only one who sat next to the strange man. During the play the man and Iroh left and had tea in a café near the theater.

They sat down at a table and talked. "I know it is you Zith" said Iroh and Zith smiled and put his hands up and said "you got me, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you slaughtering thousands of innocent people who have done you no harm?" Iroh asked and Zith sipped his tea and said, "Revenge and they are just tools for achieving that goal, plus they taste good".

Iroh sipped his tea and asked "do you know what would happen if you were to destroy the spirit world?" Zith nodded and said, "Yes, I do". Iroh just said, "We will stop you". Zith just smiled and said "Like I said before, many have tried and failed, what makes you so confident that the boy can stop me?" and Iroh said, "He knows your weakness" Zith just chuckled and said "Knowing is only half the battle".

After a moment of silence Iroh said "This tea is really good" and Zith nodded in agreement and said "This is good tea, the best I had in years, I will surely miss this place once I destroy the world". They finished their tea and went their separate ways.

The next morning Aang and his friends made it to the North Pole before Zith. The northern water tribe's walls had been rebuilt and a mixture of water tribe warriors, fire nation soldiers and earth benders were stationed at the walls.

The women and children were evacuated and they waited. At nightfall a large fleet of fire nation ships was anchored out side the city and the ships were loaded with Zith's army. "That is a lot of ships", said Aang and Katara said "More than the ones that attacked the first time".

On the ship that was leading the fleet Zith commanded the skeletons would swim under water and climb the walls clearing the way while the ships will bombard the defenses, causing them to be distracted. Then the skeletons crawled silently off the ships. The ships opened fire upon the walls; the skeletons were climbing silently on the wall and stabbing distracted soldiers.

After a few hours the soldiers guarding the lower levels were over ran skeletons and all manner of large insect creatures from the earth kingdom gorge. While his army clashed with the Avatar's friends, Zith made his way to the palace and he found the door leading to the oasis. He opened the door and stepped inside to see his way home surrounded by Aang, Katara, Sokka, Iroh and Zuko. Zith smiled and said "well looks like this is it huh, if I win you all end up in eternal darkness, if you win, I die horribly and you get to celebrate like there is no tomorrow" he pulled out a brown bag and tossed it to Aang.

Aang caught the bag and Zith said "Here, I don't need him anymore, you can have him and I think you knew each other at one point in your lives" and Aang looked in the bag and pulled out Bumi's head.

**End of Chapter 14.**

**(A/N: sorry if this was short and if i sort of not described an epic battle. Zith came with a larger fleet of ships than the fire nation did the first time they attacked. just wanted to clear that up.) **


	17. Chapter 15 I'm Home

**(I don't own Avatar the last airbender)**

Chapter 15

Zith stood there smiling as Aang looked in shock at what Zith gave him, Bumi's head.

Katara yelled at Zith saying "You monster" and he just kept smiling and said "Thank you".

Aang became really angry and ran at him but Zith just flicked him and sent Aang flying across the pond and into the water. Zith snapped his fingers then said "I brought some people for you to play with, I think you might know them" and a few people emerged from the entrance and surrounded Zith with there backs to him.

The people were Smellerbee, Longshot, Pipsqueak, Hama, and Jet.

Zith then said "You kids have fun" and they all started attacking. Hama started fighting Iroh, Jet started fighting Katara, Zuko was fighting Longshot, Sokka was fighting pipsqueak, and Aang was busy fighting Smellerbee.

Zith tiptoed past them. He stopped at the pool and said "By the way, your friends are not dead and the only way to stop them is to kill them" he chuckled and waved saying "see you round kids I'm going home" and he dived into the shallow pond and disappeared.

In the spirit world he emerged head first out of the water and he saw that he was in a sort of swamp and the sky was brown.

Zith smiled and he saw someone meditating and he screamed happily "I'm home!" and the guy opened his eyes and yelled "Will you keep it-" and he stopped when he saw Zith in the water twirling around in happiness. The guy screamed in fear and ran off screaming "it's the end of the world!" and Zith stopped and said "Ah its good to be home" he chased after the guy by leaping from tree to tree.

In the mortal world Zuko yelled to Aang saying "well hold these guy's off you go stop Zith before its to late" meanwhile Jet was saying to Katara "Why did you leave me to die?".

Aang jumped into the pond and he expected to hit the bottom but found out that the pond was really deep and some unknown force dragged him down and he ended up lying face down in the spirit world. He stood up and saw that he was in the same place he was when the fire nation was attacking the North Pole and the sprit world was in total ruins.

The trees were on fire and there was loud screaming from far away. He looked down and saw the water turning red with blood. Aang ran off looking for Zith. He jumped from tree to tree and he saw Hei Bai lying in a pool of blood. Aang jumped down to see if he was ok and he saw that there were larg bite marks and slashes all over him. Hei Bai was alive but was barley moving.

Meanwhile somewhere in the spirit world, the guy who was meditating was running past a bunch of twisted trees. He hid behind one and he sat down heaving a sigh. "I see he hasn't lost his speed or anger, I must warn Tui and Laa" and he looked up and saw the sky turn from brown to black. He shivered knowing that Zith had just transformed into his true form.

**End of Chapter 15**

**(A/N: Tui and Laa are the ocean and the moon spirits real names and the guy who was meditating was the guy from siege of the north episode and i don't know his real name also i am going to finish this story in the next chapter.)**


	18. Chapter 16 Endings are Bittersweet

**(A/N: and now my readers here is the long awaited finale of revenge of the soul eater, i hope you enjoy it)**

Chapter 16

Zith sat down at the base of a tree. He decided to change into his true form. Zith muttered something and the sky turned black.

The man that was meditating finally found the moon spirit who was sitting under a tree in a forest.

Yue looked him and asked, "What's wrong?" and in between breaths he said "Zith. . . returned. . . Sky turned black" and he pointed to the sky and she gasped seeing it turned black. He then continued, "I came to warn you, to flee for your life" and Yue shook her head and said, "No I will not leave and let Zith destroy the spirit world" and they heard someone's cackling echoing around them and they heard a familiar voice "Awww how brave of you" and black mist started to surrounded them.

Yue was looking around to see if Zith would walk out from behind a tree.

The person who tried to warn Yue was trembling, "aww are you frightened" Zith cooed, "No" Yue said firmly and she turned to see Zith in his true form just an inch from her face and he was smiling, "You should be, because I am going to make you wish you were dead" He growled angrily. Zith grabbed Yue by the arm and pulled her into the darkness. The other spirit just stood there trembling and he heard Yue scream in anguish.

He tried running but felt something grab his leg. He looked down and saw it was a clawed hand firmly gripping his leg and he tried to break free but he failed and Zith growled "Don't think I forgot about you my old friend" and more clawed hands emerged from the darkness and grabbed his arms, legs and one clamped over his mouth. He tried screaming but his scream was muffled. He was then pulled into the darkness and he was never heard from again, Meanwhile in the mortal world the moon turned red like the last time, casting a red glow in the night sky.

Aang had an idea and he was running through a forest where there was dark mist clouding his vision.

He saw the cave where Lily was imprisoned. He ran into the cave and found her sitting there like she was expecting someone and he said "Zith . . . he returned" and she said, "I know"

"Would you help me stop him if I freed you?" Aang asked she blinked in surprise; she nodded and said, "I'll try". Aang broke the chain and they both left the cave and when they made it out they heard a loud scream. "That sounded like Yue" Aang exclaimed and they ran toward where the scream came from, they ran and reached a clearing that was surrounded by a dark mist and saw Yue and someone lying in a pool of blood. Aang ran and picked up Yue and he saw that her arms were covered in large teeth marks and she opened her eyes and said weakly "Aang you should not have come" and He looked confused and asked "Why?" and He heard Zith's voice echo from the dark mist "Because it's a trap, once I finished with you, Koh will be next"

Then Aang saw Zith walk slowly from the dark mist. Aang saw that he was wearing a dark suit and his hair turned from white to black but his eyes were still black and gold. "Well I guess I now know who was helping you find the book, because only Lily and I know where it was hidden", Zith said.

Aang then said "We are here to stop you" and Zith raised an eyebrow and said "Really, even if it means killing me? Here I thought that the air nomads were supposed to value all life" and Lily said furiously "Why are you doing this, you were not always like this, you use to care about mankind, is the only thing you care about is revenge" and Zith thought for a moment, then nodded and said happily "Yep".

Then without warning Lily changed into a large spider like creature and attacked Zith, knocking him off his feet sending him flying into the dark mist, She turned and said "Aang, get Yue out of here and warn Koh" then She ran into the dark mist and Aang heard Zith yelling enthusiastically "Well this is going to be interesting, Bring it on baby!" and Aang picked up Yue and ran away from them.

Aang ran through the forest and he eventually made it to the swamp he was in earlier and he past spirits running away from the dark mist that was spreading from the forest to the swamp. Aang made it to Koh's tree and he put Yue down and ran inside.

Meanwhile back in the forest Lily fell to the ground because here legs were broken. Zith then sat down next to her and said bluntly "Well that was one of the worst fights we ever had" and she nodded then asked, "Aren't you going to kill me?" and he chuckled and said, "Yes". They sat there for a minute and he looked over to her and said "How about one last dance before I kill you?" she just shrugged and said, "What have I got to lose, also how am I suppose to do that with my legs broken".

"Here" he said and Zith stood up and he picked her up, held her, put his feet under hers then they danced there last waltz. A few minutes later he sighed and said, "I will always love you" "me to" she said then he kissed her on the forehead then he bit her neck and ate her soul. Zith then set her corpse down gently and then turned to where Aang had run off, Zith was beyond pissed off, He was extremely pissed off. Aang walked into Koh's lair and he heard Koh hiss "Ah the avatar, what brings you here" and Koh crawled down from the ceiling. His face was that of an old man, his body was of a giant centipede.

Aang was careful to show any emotion and he said, "Zith has returned and I am here to warn you" and after Aang mentioned Zith's name there was a bit of fear in Koh's eyes then changed back to no emotion.

"How nice of you to come to warn me" Koh said with a hint of sarcasm and his face changed to that of a baboon and he continued, "I am more then capable of stopping Zith myself". After Koh had said that there was loud screams and Zith's laughter was coming from the outside. They both left the tree and saw a bunch of spirits in the water bleeding to death while blue strands of light were floating out of there necks and into the dark mist. They heard Zith laughing and he said as his tone changed from cheerful to furious, "Well if it isn't my best friend, I'm back to settle the score for betraying me, for imprisoning me" and then Aang said "Show yourself" and then the mist cleared to reveal Zith's true form.

Zith's true form was that his body was completely enveloped in darkness like it was a dark abyss, his hair was black, his face was a white mask that covered his face except his eyes and mouth, his eyes were gold and black, there were multiple shadowy tendrils that had clawed hands were his arms were and were also on his back, and there were spikes coming out of his back. There were black and white horns coming out of his head as well.

Zith said "let's get this over with" an eye opened on his forehead and then a bunch of silver eyes opened all over his body like eyes staring out of an endless darkness. Then Koh whispered to Aang "you will have to force him back to the mortal world" and Aang whispered back "How will I do that?" and Koh said smiling "You just have to keep him in the water for at least five minuets or have him willingly go back" then without any warning Zith's dark tendrils grabbed Koh and pulled him off his tree and into the water, Koh tired breaking free but failed, and Zith held Koh above his head and said "I heard that, and I will go back to the mortal world to destroy the Avatar's friends and everything he ever cared about, like you and him did with me" and with one swift motion he sliced all of Koh's legs and arms off and Zith watched as Koh writhed and scream in pain.

Zith was laughing and he threw Koh to the ground as hard as he can then he started kicking Koh over and over again, he then stopped, turned to Aang and said "I'll let him suffer a bit while I finish off your world" he waved and said "bye" then in a flash of violet light he disappeared. After Zith disappeared and Aang looked at Yue was still lying against Koh's tree and he asked her if she could send him back to the mortal world and she nodded weakly and he disappeared and reappeared in the pond at the North Pole.

Zith was standing on top of the outer wall of the water tribes city and he was holding someone. Zith was looking up the sky watching the moon change back to normal rather slowly.

Aang ran and stopped when he was a few feet from Zith on the wall, without looking at Aang he was talking "This world is beautiful isn't it?" and Aang said "Yeah" "I am doing this for revenge, for what you and those spirits did to me" Zith continued coldly "Imagine this Avatar, to never again walk on a summers day with the wind in your face and a warm hand to hold, the hand of the one you love most in this world" Zith turned to him and said "You and the spirits imprisoned me for something I do to survive, I was imprisoned for so long, I lost all my memories of such things, all I can remember is revenge, and you and the spirits mocking me in my torment and now you are about to know how that feels" and Aang saw that the one Zith was holding was Katara.

"Let her go!" yelled Aang and Zith said "you will have to kill me first" and Zith threw Katara to the ground and the darkness surrounded Zith's body parted like he was wearing a cloak, Zith unsheathed a sword from his belt and stabbed Katara in the shoulder.

Katara screamed in agony, tears streaming from her face, and blood squirting out from the wound.

Zith yelled as he was smiling menacingly "Hear her scream" and he twisted the blade a bit and she screamed some more. Aang went into the avatar state and he used water bending and knocked Zith away from Katara. Aang used water bending to form a giant water creature like he did when the fire nation was attacking the North Pole. Zith crashed into a building; he stood up and opened his mouth, a jet of emerald flames shot out of his mouth, and the flames burnt all of the water away. People were still fighting the skeletons but they all stopped and watched Aang and Zith fight, Zith looked extremely bored.

Aang used air bending to blow Zith away but Zith just stood there like the air did had no affect on him. Zith shot bolts of violet energy at Aang but Aang used water bending to evade the energy blasts.

Jet ran at Zith with his hook swords and slashed at Zith but the blades went right through the darkness and Zith turned and flicked Jet and sent him flying into a house. While Zith was distracted, Aang dived in to the water and used water bending and quickly got behind Zith and Zith turned with a slight look of surprise and used water bending and cut a small part of darkness off Zith, something fell off, and Zith jumped back.

On the ground was a small rag doll and it changed back into Zak, Zak shivered and was muttering "man that darkness is cold" and Zak drew his sword tossed it to Aang and said "Kill him" and Zak fell to the ground face first. Aang ran at Zith with Zak's sword and slashed at him but he missed, and Zith flicked Aang sending him flying a few feet but Aang landed on his feet, ran at Zith, closed his eyes and he felt the sword stab something Aang looked and he saw that he stabbed Zith in the throat and he also saw that Iroh was holding Zith so he was not moving.

Aang removed the sword, Iroh had let Zith go and Zith staggered up to the top of the outer wall and he looked up to the sky and said softly "I'll get that brat" and he looked down to the dark ice cold ocean below him and he said hoarsely as he was gurgling his dark blood "As soon as I get a drink of cold ice water" and his eyes closed and he fell off the wall and into the ocean.

Aang and Iroh ran and looked over the side and saw that Zith's body sank into the dark abyss of the ocean. Aang turned to Iroh and said, "Thanks for the help" and Iroh said "Glad I could help, when I got close to him, I felt like he was emitting a sense of hopelessness to everyone around him"

All the skeletons in the city and on the ships all fell apart. Katara was healed but there was going to be a large scar on her wound, Toph was healed after a few months, Sokka went back to the south pole, Aang and Katara stayed together, while Zuko and Mai went back to the fire nation to restore order because word of the attack on the North Pole spread quickly. That day was made a holiday of how Aang defeated Zith, although Aang never did liked the idea of him taking a life even though it was the life of the cruelest and worst person he ever encountered.

Stories of Aang and Zith's battle were passed down over the years and Aang had a son. At the North Pole Iroh paid his final respects to Zith before he returned to the fire nation. And lastly Zak disappeared with out a trace and was never seen again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Epilog (seventy years later)**

At a small fishing town a few miles out side Republic city, a large block of ice floated onto a beach and an old man and a few children gathered around the block of ice and were wondering "Where did this come from" and they saw that something was inside it, something dark. They saw it was a person. Then without warning dark tendrils exploded out of the ice and grabbed the old man and the children and they all turned into skeletons as blue strands of light flowed into the tendrils and into the ice block. Then the block of ice exploded in a violet light and Zith stood up and he growled "I'm back"

**The end.**

**(A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN thats it folks, i had a lot of fun writing this story. I hopped you enjoyed reading this. There could be a sequel... maybe. if you like Aqua teen hunger force, and nightmare on elm street, give my other stories a look, and leave a review please. Well i am going to write more stories so don't think i won't. Well thats all folks i hoped you enjoyed this. Thanks. Good bye)**


End file.
